Fever in Hobbiton (Book 1)
by Acantha Roberts
Summary: Mirabelle is being looked after by her aunt while her mother is dealing with a serious illness. She spends most of her time with Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo. She develops a crush on Frodo and blushes when he talks to her or even looks at her. Two days into Mirabelle's stay, Frodo becomes sick and Mirabelle is forces to choose between looking after a sick friend or a fun party.
1. Information

I make no money for those stories. I just adore writing and believe that everyone should unleash there creativity. I do have some book and novels I written and a long list of fan fictions as well.

Please enjoy this fan fiction and please comment any comments and suggestions

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Mirabelle, I'm a hobbit tweenager and I just moved to Hobbiton. My mother is unfortunately ill, and she thought it best I live with my Proudfoot family in Hobbiton until she gates better. I couldn't argue with her, so in the middle of the day I began my journey to Hobbiton. I live in the East Farthing, so it took all day to get there.

One of my mother's friends gave me a lift to Hobbiton on his wagon. He was much older than me, so I didn't talk much to him. To be honest, the older hobbit scared me. The day had faded to night when we arrived at Hobbiton, the wagon came to a sudden stop outside my Aunts hobbit hole.

I politely thanked the older hobbit and grabbed my belonging from the back of the wagon. As I walked through the gate, I heard a sound. I looked to where the sound came from and saw a young hobbit. He was about by age, with curly brown hair. He suddenly caught eyes with me, and I waved politely. He waved back, before he disappeared around a corner.

I smiled and knocked on my Aunts circular door. She opened the doored immediately and hugged me as I entered.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you again, Mirabelle." My aunt said, my face pressed against her chest.

My aunt guided me into her home and leaded me to the guest bedroom. I was half-asleep when I arrived in Hobbiton, so I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 2

The sun beamed down on my face as my eyes opened. I heard people running around and talking outside the room's window. I slowly sat up and yawned. My aunt burst into my room, holding a trap.

"Good morning, Mirabelle." She said smiling, "I brought you some tea and sandwiches."

I took to tray out of my aunts hand a gently placed it on the bed. I took the small cup of tea and placed the rim to my lips. As the tea trickles into my mouth, my uncle walked in.

"It's a beautiful day outside, Mirabelle." He said, "You should go and enjoy yourself and meet some other hobbits."

I nodded and placed the cup back on the tray, "Just let me get changed and I'll go outside."

"Do you want me to go with you?" My aunt asked.

"No, Aunt I'll be fine." I answered, politely.

My Aunt smiled at me before she left the room with my uncle. I changed into some clean clothes and prepared to explore Hobbiton. I've only been here once before and that was when I was really young, so Hobbiton is new to me. I grabbed my drawing supplies out of my bag and headed out the house. I kissed my aunt goodbye and walked out the front door.

The sun's heat hit my face the second I stepped out. It wasn't unpleasant, quite opposite. I looked up to where I saw the hobbit last night. He wasn't there, as I expected. I looked ahead and walked forwards, out of my aunt's home. The paths were lined with hobbits going about their days, some had animals and other had children. I smiled politely at everyone I met eyes with but didn't stop.

Something caught my eye, a plate was for sale in one of the shops, it reflected beautifully in the sun. I kept my eyes on the plate but kept walking forward. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, until I banged into someone. I looked forwards and I had crashed into a hobbit, pushing him to the floor. He rubbed his forehead, wincing in pain. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

"I'm so sorry." I said, dropping my things and kneeling in front of the fallen hobbit.

"It's alright." The hobbit answered, slowly standing.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, worriedly.

"No, I'm fine." The hobbit answered, politely.

As I caught eyes with him I recognised him. it was the hobbit I saw last night. By the look in his eyes I knew he recognised me too.

"I saw you last night." The hobbit stated.

I nodded, "I just arrived here, from the East Farthing."

The hobbit smiled at me and I felt my cheeks blush. I suddenly realised the mess I had made; my papers were scattered all over the stone path.

"Excuse me." I said, kneeling again to pick up my papers.

I glanced back to where the hobbit was standing, to find him on his knees helping me pick up my thing. I felt my cheeks blush even more. We stood up and he handed the papers to me. I thanked him politely, smiling widely.

I suddenly heard yelling from behind the hobbit boy. He turned around and I saw 3 hobbits running towards us. They beckoned the hobbit with me to go with them and he stepped away but turned back to me.

"Do you want to come with us?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sure."

I walked forward following the hobbit boy.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly, "Mine is Mirabelle."  
The hobbit stopped and turned to me, he smiled politely and answered.

"It's nice to meet you Mirabelle." He said, "I'm Frodo."


	4. Chapter 3

The sun began to set, Merry, Pippin and Sam had already left, so it was just Frodo and me. It began to rain, which was our cue to leave. I gathered my papers and equipment, preparing to leave. Frodo and I began to walk back to the village, the rain getting harder and harder. I waved goodbye to Frodo ad headed back to my aunt's house.

My aunt was both delighted and worried that I had met Frodo Baggins. She said his uncle is very odd compared to other hobbits. She told me where he lives(Although I remembered from the night I arrived) and said I should go there tomorrow to meet Bilbo Baggins. I agreed and headed into my room. I changed into my night clothes and laid down in my bed. I was still really tired from my trip down here, so I fell asleep in a few minutes.


	5. Chapter 4

The sun began to set, Merry, Pippin and Sam had already left, so it was just Frodo and me. It began to rain, which was our cue to leave. I gathered my papers and equipment, preparing to leave. Frodo and I began to walk back to the village, the rain getting harder and harder. I waved goodbye to Frodo ad headed back to my aunt's house.

My aunt was both delighted and worried that I had met Frodo Baggins. She said his uncle is very odd compared to other hobbits. She told me where he lives(Although I remembered from the night I arrived) and said I should go there tomorrow to meet Bilbo Baggins. I agreed and headed into my room. I changed into my night clothes and laid down in my bed. I was still really tired from my trip down here, so I fell asleep in a few minutes.


	6. Chapter 5

I felt the sun beaming in of my face as I stirred. My aunt was in my room, with the tray again. I declined this time.

"I want to go and meet Bilbo." I said, "I'm eat when I get back."

"Well, before you do," My aunt began "Can you buy some fruit from the market?"

I nodded, "Of course." I answered.

I changed into some clean clothes and headed to the market. It was busy, as I'd expected. I headed towards one of the fruit shops, when I spotted Frodo. He was standing in front of another fruit store, talking to another hobbit. I excused myself from the fruit shop and headed over to Frodo.

"Hello, again." I said, as I approached him.

"Hello, Mirabelle." Frodo answered, looking at me.

Something was off about his voice. It sounded shallow and patchy.

"Are you alright?" I asked, "Your voice sounds…"

"I'm fine." Frodo said, interrupting me.

I wasn't convinced, I now noticed how pale he looked. He suddenly walked away, coughing violently. I turned to the hobbit managing the store and asked for water, quickly. He handed me a cup of water, free of charge. I rushed over to Frodo and handed him the water. He'd been coughing so hard his eyes had begun to water. He took the cup from my hand and sipped the water.

"Thank you, Mirabelle." He said, his voice shallower.

"I think you;re coming down with something." I said, worriedly.

"No, I'm fine." Frodo argued.

Frodo covered his face as a sneezed. He reached for his handkerchief, but it dropped out of his pocket and fell onto the floor. I knelt down and politely picked it up. I handed it to him, and he nodded in thanks.

"You're sick, Frodo." I said, "You need to rest."

"I promised Bilbo I'd get something for him" Frodo said.

"Well, fine." I answered, "But after you need to go and rest."

I followed Frodo back over to the fruit store. I decided I buy the things I needed while we were there. I glanced over at Frodo as I paid the hobbit, his face had gone paler and he was swaying. I dropped the payment and my fruits as Frodo collapsed onto me. I fell to me knees, holding Frodo in my arms.

"Frodo!" I yelled, "What's wrong?"

"I...I feel dizzy." Frodo answered, barely conscious.

I placed my hand on his forehead, "You' re burning up!"

I began to panic when Frodo began to pass out. I tried to keep him wake, but it was too late. Frodo's eyes shut, his lips turned white and his face went ashen.


	7. Chapter 6

"What in Middle Earth happened?" Bilbo asked, as I approached his doorstep, carrying unconscious Frodo in my arms.

"He's sick." I answered, "He passed out from fever."

Bilbo helped me get Frodo inside and into his bed.

"Thank you, very much for bringing him home." Bilbo said.

"Oh, it's fine." I said, smiling.

"What is your name, young hobbit?" Bilbo asked.

"Mirabelle." I answered, "I'm her living with my Proudfoot family."

Bilbo smiled, "Are you the hobbit who drew that picture?"

He pointed to a drawing, hung up of Frodo's room wall. It was the drawing I did of him yesterday.

"Yes, I drew that." I answered, "But I don't think it is that good."

"Well, Frodo and I disagree." Bilbo said, "We think it is perfect."

I smiled, "Thank you."

Frodo suddenly groaned and awoke. He opened his eyes and stared around in confusion.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out." Bilbo answered, "And this kind young hobbit carried you up here."

Frodo looked at me, "Thank you again, Mirabelle." He said.

"It's fine." I said, "But you did give me a scare."

"How are you feeling, my boy?" bilbo asked, "What are symptoms?"

"I'm fine now." Frodo said sitting up.

Bilbo placed his hand on his nephew forehead, "You have a fever, you're not fine."

Bilbo gently pushed Frodo's head back into the pillow.

"Now, be honest." Bilbo began, "What are your symptoms. What are you feeling?"

"Well, my throat hurts and my head is aching," Frodo answered, "And I feel hot and cold at the same time."

Bilbo looked at me, "Sounds like the Brandywine-flu." He said, "It has been going around Hobbiton."

"How long is it suppose too last?" I asked.

"A day." Bilbo answered, "Maybe two."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Well, I'll fetch some water." Bilbo began, "Can you fetch a towel, they're in the cabinet in the hallway."

I obeyed Bilbo's request and followed him into the hallway. I stopped in front a large cabinet, opposite to the front door. Bilbo opened it for me and walked away. I grabbed an off-white towel from the highest shelf and headed back to Frodo's room. When I entered, Frodo was sitting up covering his mouth with his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking to edge of the bed.

"I…I feel sick." Frodo answered, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

I called out to Bilbo, who came running in the room, holding an empty bucket. He handed me the bucket and I gave it to Frodo, just in time. Frodo held the bucket under his mouth as he threw up the contents of his stomach. Bilbo gently patted Frodo back as he was sick, I just watched feeling my heart ache with sympathy.

"I'll placed this bucket at your bedside." Bilbo said, "In case you are sick again."

"Thank you, Bilbo." Frodo said, wiping the vomit from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Mirabelle, can you stay with him while I fetch the water?" Bilbo asked..

"Of course." I said, sitting on the end of the bed.

Bilbo left the room and I turned to face Frodo.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked, "Do you still feel sick?"

Frodo nodded, "My stomach still doesn't feel good, but I don't think I'll be sick again." He said, "At least not for a while."

I smiled; Bilbo entered the room holding a bowl of water. I handed the towel to him and he placed in in the water.

"You don't have to stay, Mirabelle." Frodo said, looking at me.

"I'm not going to leave you while you're like this." I answered, "And I don't have anything else…wait I need to give those fruit to my aunt."

I pointed out into the hallway, where I'd placed my bag of fruit.

"I'll go and give them to my aunt." I said, "Then come back here."

"You don't have to." Frodo said.

"Well, I want to." I argued.

I stood up and grabbed my bag of fruit, I waved goodbye to Bilbo and Frodo as I walked out of the front door.


	8. Chapter 7

"Mirabelle, where in Middle Earth have you been?" my aunt asked, as I walking through the front door.

"I'm sorry." I said, "But something happened, and I distracted."  
I placed the fruit on the kitchen table and prepared to leave, when my aunt grabbed my arm.

"What happened?" she asked, "And where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Bag End." I answered, "Frodo is sick."

My aunt let go of me, "Oh the poor hobbit." She said, "Is there anything I can do to help."

"I don't think so." I answered, "But I promised Bilbo that I'd come back."

"Alright then, but what about tonight?" she asked.

I sighed; I'd forgotten about my uncle's birthday celebration that night. Everyone in Hobbiton was invited, including me and Frodo.

"I don't know." I answered, "I'll think about if I can come."

I hugged my aunt and left her house. while I was heading back up to Bag End, I bumped into Samwise Gamgee.

"Hello, Mirabelle." He said.

"Hello Samwise." I said, "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for Mr Frodo. He answered, " He said he'll meet me here."

"Oh, you haven't heard," I said, "Frodo is sick, he passed out from fever this morning."

Sam's expression changed into worry, "Is he alright, where is he?

"In Bag End with Bilbo." I answered, "I'm on my way there now, do you want to come?"

Sam nodded and began to run towards Bag End, I followed but I walked.

I politely knocked on the door, while Sam just barged in. Bilbo was startled when Sam just came running in.

"Samwise Gamgee!" he yelled, "Please wait for me to let you in next time!"

"I'm sorry Mr Bilbo." Sam said, "But I heard what happened to Frodo, is he alright?"

"He's resting right now." Bilbo answered, "But I'm sure seeing you will cheer him up."

Sam headed down the hallway, towards Frodo's room, I followed. Sam was about to barge in, but I pushed him pack and gently knocked on the door.

"Frodo," I said, "It's Mirabelle and Samwise."

"Come in." Frodo answered, his voice faint and shallow.

I let Sam go in first, then I followed. Frodo was sitting up, reading when we entered.

"How are you feeling, Mr Frodo?" Samwise asked, leaning over his bed.

"I'm fine, Sam." He answered, "Don't worry."

"Bilbo said he has the Brandybuck-flu." I said, "He should be better tomorrow."

"Well, do you want me to stay?" Sam asked.

"No, Samwise." Bilbo said, "Mirabelle is already staying, and I don't need to have to watch you too!"

I looked at Frodo and his cheeks had gone red, either from his fever or he was blushing. I felt my cheeks blush too.

"Fine." Sam said looking at Frodo, "To bad you'll miss the party tonight."

Sam said goodbye to Frodo and left the room. Bilbo shooed him out of the house and returned to Frodo's room.

"Mirabelle, you should go to the celebration tonight." Bilbo said, "It is your uncle's birthday.

"But my uncle wants you to go too." I argued, "And I'm sure everyone wants you to be there more than me."

"Are you certain?" Bilbo asked, "Are you alright to stay and look after Frodo?"

I nodded, "Of course."

"But, he's my nephew and I should stay."

"Bilbo, I won't argue with you." I said, "You go, and I'll stay."

Bilbo smiled, "Thank you Mirabelle."


	9. Chapter 8

"You don't have to stay." Frodo said, as I handed him the bowl of soup bilbo had made before he left.

"I promised your uncle I'd stay with you." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "So I'm staying."

Frodo smiled, colour finally returning to his white lips. I smiled back. I gently placed my hand on Frodo's forehead, checking his temperature.

"Your fever is dropping." I said, "But I recommend you get some rest."

I took the empty bowl from Frodo's hand and left his room. When I returned, he'd shut his eyes and fallen asleep. I blew out the candle beside his bed and exited the room. I didn't want to make a mess in the house, so I just sat in front of the fire. The day faded to night and I heard the celebration begin. Music and bright lights filled the air and I moved to the window and watched the fireworks. I was memorized by all the bright light, and I won't deny I wanted to go.

But I promised Bilbo I'd stay, and I had to keep my eye on Frodo. As I watched the explosions of bright colours, I didn't realise the time. It was almost midnight. My aunt would want me home, but I knew I couldn't leave. I hoped my aunt was at the celebration and knew where I was. I sat watching the fireworks, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my side, Frodo was sitting beside me, wrapped in a blanket.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I asked.

"I heard the celebration outside, and I wanted to watch the fireworks." Frodo answered, looking at me.

I placed my hand on Frodo's forehead, he was cooling down.

I sighed, "Fine, but your do need to rest."

"I'll just stay for a few minutes." Frodo said, turning to look at the fireworks.

Frodo sat beside me and stared up at the explosions of colour. My heart was pounding in my chest and my cheeks felt they were on fire. At first I thought I was catching Frodo's fever, but I was just blushing again. This was happening every time I was near Frodo, since I met him. I believed I was falling in love with him. When I realised this, I felt humiliated and embarrassed. I wanted to say something but didn't have the nerve to speak. I just sat there silently, watching the colourful explosions.

Frodo suddenly sighed loudly. I looked over at him and his face had turned ashen again. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he turned towards me.

"You've gone pale." I said, "Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?"

Frodo nodded, but didn't speak. I stood up and ran back into his room. I picked up the bucket and ran out, quickening my speed when I heard Frodo gagging. I placed the bucket on the floor and gently rubbed Frodo's back as he threw up.

"Let's get you back into bed." I advised, "You need to rest."

Frodo nodded again. I helped him to his feet and guided him back to his room. He was swaying and looking like he was going to faint, I'd given him to bucket in case he was sick again. I helped him back into his bed and sat on the edge. He was groaning loudly, and his arms wrapped around his abdomen.

"I'll go and make something to settle your stomach." I said, exiting the room.

I didn't want to make a mess in Bilbo's kitchen, but I wanted to try and help Frodo stop vomiting. I searched the kitchen, luckily finding ginger. I placed a stone kettle over the fire, filled with water and watched for it to boil. I began chopping up the ginger, when I heard retching from down the hallway. My heart ached with sympathy and I finished slicing the ginger.

I took the kettle off the fire and poured a small amount into a cup. I dropped some ginger slices into the water and mixed it around with a spoon. I let the water cool for a few seconds, before I took it to Frodo.

Frodo was leaning over the bucket, his face pale and vomit dripping from his mouth. I walked to the bedside and handed the cup to Frodo.

"This will help with the nausea." I said, smiling encouragingly.

Frodo took the cup from my hand and placed the rim to his lips. I grabbed the vomit filled bucket and placed it on the floor beside the bed, before sitting on the edge of the bed. with each sip, Frodo winced in disgust. The ginger would have been strong and bitter, but I knew it would help him.


	10. Chapter 9

It was in the early hours of the morning that Bilbo returned. Frodo had fallen asleep after drinking the ginger tea, and I'd was half asleep sitting at the end of the bed. I awoke from my half-slumber when the front door opened. I stood up and peered out into the hallway. Bilbo and my Aunt walked in, smiling when they saw me.

"How has he been?" Bilbo asked, when he approached me.

"Another episode of nausea and vomiting." I answered, "But I gave him something to help and he's been asleep ever since."

"Thank you again, Mirabelle," Bilbo said, smiling.

"Let's get you back home." My aunt said, "I'm sure Frodo will be fine now."

I nodded and followed my aunt towards the door.

"Wait!" Someone called from behind me.

I looked back. Frodo was awake and standing outside his bedroom door.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Bilbo asked walking towards him.

"Please don't go, Mirabelle." Frodo muttered, staring at me with is sapphire eyes.

I looked back at my aunt, "Would you mind if I stayed here for the night?"

"Well, if it's alright with Bilbo." My aunt answered, glancing over at Bilbo and Frodo.

"Of course, you can stay." Bilbo said, "Can you sleep in the guest room?"

"Yes, if it's alright with you" I answered, walking towards Bilbo and Frodo.

"Well then, goodnight Mirabelle." My aunt said, as she walked back towards the front door.

Bilbo walked away, to what I know now was the guest bedroom. Leaving Frodo and I alone.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked, politely.

"Much better." Frodo answered, "The ginger tea really helped, thank you for that."

"My pleasure." I said smiling.

I saw Frodo's cheeks go red, but not from fever. He was blushing, and so was I. I remembered what I'd realised during the firework display and no longer felt embarrassed.

"The room's all set for you, Mirabelle." Bilbo called, "Come on, it's getting late."

I stepped forwards, then turned to face Frodo.

"Just wake me up if you start to feel sick or nauseous." I said, "Then I'll make you some more ginger tea."

"Thank you, Mirabelle." Frodo said, smiling.

I turned away and walked towards the room Bilbo was in. as I walked through the door frame, I glanced back to where Frodo was standing. He was staring down at the floor, as if he were a shy child. He was softly muttering something to himself, so quiet I could hear.

"Come on, Mirabelle." Bilbo suddenly said.

Frodo looked up and saw me looking at him. I turned away and walked into the guest room, feeling awkward. Bilbo left the room a shirt moment after, biding me goodnight as he left. I settled down into the bed, exhausted and already half asleep.


End file.
